


One for the Road part 2 of 2

by dareva



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dareva/pseuds/dareva
Summary: Innath and Theron have their night together.  NSFW. Immediately followsOne for the Road.





	One for the Road part 2 of 2

Innath stretched out on the sofa in his ship’s lounge, tapping at his datapad. He was going to need to leave in a few days, but he’d promised to stay long enough to help Lana and Theron, no matter what else happened.

His holocommunicator beeped at him from the sofa arm where he’d left it. He picked it up and hit the button, and Theron’s image appeared.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

“So do you have some time?”

“For you, of course.” Innath turned off the datapad.

“When do you think that night together could start?” Theron rubbed the back of his neck. The image wasn’t as clear as Innath would have liked, but he could have sworn Theron looked nervous. It was rather endearing.

“Any time you’re ready.” He swung around into a sitting position.

“How about now?”

“Now sounds perfect,” Innath said.

“Where do you want to meet? The cantina?”

“Do you want to have a drink first?”

“Truthfully? No. ” Theron laughed. "One drink is going to turn into several, and I don’t think that’s going to do either of us any good.“

"No, it won’t. What do you say we meet at the cantina, though, and just walk back to my ship?” Innath found his shoes and put them on.

“A romantic walk?” Theron teased.

“Think of it as the opposite of the ‘walk of shame,’ ” Innath suggested.

Theron laughed. "See you in a little bit.“

"See you.” He closed the connection and put the holocommunicator back down. Then he walked out of the ship, locked the door, and headed toward town.

The usual bustle hadn’t slowed down for the evening, and Innath picked his way through the crowds to the Blaster’s Path cantina. He saw Theron waiting by the entrance, leaning against the wall.

“Hey,” Innath said as he approached.

“Hey yourself.”

“You’re doing a good impression of a shady character, loitering there like that.”

Theron grinned. "I didn’t think you’d be long enough for me to bother going in.“

"I wasn’t, I trust?”

“Not at all. I’m kind of interested in this ship you’re so proud of.”

Innath laughed. "To be honest, it’s a piece of junk, but it flies, and it’s reasonably comfortable.“

"That’s all you really need , I guess.”

“Yeah, and it has room for company.” Innath liked the flush on Theron’s cheeks at this.

They walked back to the hangars, close enough to occasionally bump hips. Innath wanted to take Theron’s hand, but he thought such an affectionate gesture might be a presumption the other man wouldn’t want in public. He unlocked the ship door and gestured for Theron to step inside, then followed him and locked the door behind them. 

Innath turned to Theron and moved to kiss him. Theron kissed him back enthusiastically, pulling him close. Innath responded by pressing against him, then moving his lips to Theron’s neck. Theron groaned and asked, “Where’s your cabin?”

Innath took his hand then and led him there. Theron sat down on the bed, took off his boots, and pulled Innath down with him. Innath kicked off his own shoes before Theron pulled him close for more kisses. Innath slid his hand under Theron’s jacket and shirt to touch his back, then moved his hand down to squeeze his butt. Theron gave a little groan of satisfaction and said, “I need these clothes off.”

“Yes, you definitely do.” Innath helped Theron out of his clothes and ran a hand down Theron’s chest once he was naked. 

Theron shivered. "Your turn.“

"Mmm, I don’t know. I like having just you naked like this.” Theron raised an eyebrow at him, then laughed when Innath started undressing.

He pulled Theron on top of him, pressing himself full-length against the other man. Theron reached up and ruffled Innath’s hair. Innath looked at him curiously.

“What?”

“Nothing, that was just cute.”

Theron nipped his ear. "Cute isn’t what I’m going for.“

"What are you going for, then?”

“Anything but cute.”

Innath rubbed on him. "Mmm, that's…fuck,“ when Innath rubbed again, harder.

"What do you want, Theron?” He trailed his hand down Theron’s back.

Theron’s hazel eyes were bright. "Can I fuck you?“

Innath grinned. "You certainly can.” He reached into his bedside table to pull out a condom and a bottle of lube. 

“Perfect,” said Theron, kissing Innath again. Innath slipped his hand between them and wrapped his fingers around Theron’s cock, stroking him slowly.

Theron moaned into his mouth and thrust a little into his hand. He moved down to kiss Innath’s chest and worked his way down, pausing to look up at Innath, who shook his head no.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want that, just not right now, OK?”

“OK.” Theron wrapped his hand around Innath’s cock to stroke him and Innath bit his lip at the feeling of it. It had been a long time since any hand but his own had touched him. Theron touched his thigh. "Let me have that lube.“

Innath handed the bottle to him and spread his legs apart. Theron poured some lube on his fingers and ran them slowly up Innath’s crack. He teased his asshole with a fingertip, then poured more lube on his fingers and let it run down Innath’s crack. Innath grinned up at him.

"How are you doing?” Theron asked.

“Great,” Innath said, trailing off into a moan when Theron started working a finger into him.

Theron prepped him slowly and carefully, adding a little more lube as he went. Innath groaned with impatience, but he appreciated the care the other man was taking. Theron leaned down to kiss Innath briefly, asking, “Are you ready for me?”

“Damn right I’m ready for you,” Innath said, nipping his lip.

Theron pulled back and opened the condom package. He rolled the condom onto his cock and moved between Innath’s thighs. Innath put his hand on Theron’s cock and guided him inside slowly. He wrapped his legs around Theron’s waist to pull him deeper inside. Theron gripped Innath’s hips as he thrust into him. Innath moved to match his thrusts, reaching up to tug Theron’s hair. Theron groaned and moved faster inside him.

“Just like that,” Innath said, pulling his hair. Theron groaned again. "Come on, fuck me hard, Theron,“ Innath encouraged him. Theron obeyed, thrusting deep into him. Innath ran his fingernails down Theron’s back. 

Theron shuddered against him as he came. Innath pulled him down to kiss him again. Theron rested his cheek against Innath’s.

"I hope you don’t have any other plans tonight, Theron.”

“I don’t. Why?”

Innath grinned. "We’re just getting started.“

"That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day.”


End file.
